Stained
by Eleawin
Summary: Tu l'as tué, Kakashi, répéta cruellement Orochimaru. Tout ce que tu fais est tellement vain. OroKakaKabu, R pour violence et angst


**Stained  
par Eleawin**

**Genre :** Angst/Drama, Oro/Kaka/Kabu  
**Rating :** R, pour violence et angst.  
**Note :** Suite aux spoilers, deux ans après. Mais il n'est pas obligatoire d'avoir lu les spoils, il y a très peu de révélations.

**

* * *

o **

Il ne voyait rien. Il n'entendait rien. Sauf le sourd raclement de l'acier contre la pierre à chacun de ses mouvements, le cliquetis de ses chaînes et l'occasionnel murmure du vent dans le corridor.  
Il ne voyait rien. Il ne sentait rien. Sauf l'âpre odeur du sang et du métal rouillé qui lui montait à la tête, doucereuse et insistante. Ses doigts gourds étaient incapables de bouger, ni même de se plier. Son corps entier n'était qu'une plaie lancinante, peau lacérée et brûlée à vif.  
Il n'y avait rien autour de lui, que du noir, que des ténèbres aveuglantes et étouffantes. Le temps passait, s'écoulait, au compte-goutte, comme les battements de son coeur. _Bom... Bom..._ Il s'attendait qu'un à moment ou un autre, celui-ci s'arrête de battre, cessant de pulser le sang hors de ses plaies. _Bom... Bom..._

Il ne voyait rien. Sauf la faible lueur qui venait d'apparaître dans son champ de vision, vacillante et écarlate, comme un quelconque rubis sanguinolent. Un courant d'air vint souffler sur sa peau, réveillant ses blessures endormies, anesthésiées par la douleur. Son esprit, parvenu dans un niveau de conscience, s'éveilla, encore engourdi et brumeux. Les pas résonnèrent sur la pierre, claquements secs et agressifs. Presque synonymes de menace, car qui d'autre qu'un bourreau venait voir son prisonnier ? La flamme de la bougie s'affola un moment à son entrée dans la cellule, prise dans un vent glacé.

Suspendu au mur par des chaînes grossières, Kakashi posa des yeux vitreux sur le nouvel arrivant. Orochimaru était toujours dans un état critique, son corps à moitié mort caché derrière d'épais bandages supposés empêcher les veines d'éclater sous sa peau. Des mèches blondes maculées de sang lui retombaient sur son front moite, voilant ses yeux fiévreux et brûlant de rage.

" Tu l'as tué," siffla l'homme serpent, d'une voix rauque et tremblante.

La haine couvait dans ses pupilles dilatées, fixement plongées dans celles de Kakashi incapable de détourner la tête.

Ainsi, Sasuke serait mort ? Un sentiment de peine teinté de culpabilité vint s'ajouter à sa souffrance. S'il ne sentait pas que son cou risquait de se briser, il aurait secoué la tête.

" Tu l'as tué," répéta cruellement Orochimaru, observant avec une joie vicieuse la respiration du Jounin s'accélérer. " Tu as tué ton élève bien-aimé."

Il était déjà mort, cria une voix dans l'esprit de Kakashi. Bien sûr qu'il l'était. Il avait plongé son kunaï dans le coeur d'une poupée sans âme, une marionnette de chair vidée de sa substance. Son seul regret était de ne pas avoir réussi à sauver Sasuke, pas d'avoir empêché le monstre de posséder son corps, de prendre les traits d'un être qui lui était cher.

Son bourreau éclata soudain de rire, les yeux révulsés, la bouche tordue dans un rictus diabolique et malsain.

" Et tu l'as tué pour rien... Je ne suis pas mort, Kakashi, tu vois ?" roucoula t-il d'une voix mielleuse, en contraste avec la voix éraillée qu'il avait utilisé un moment plus tôt. " Je suis immortel. Je peux trouver un autre corps, en attendant d'en choisir un nouveau qui serait comme celui de Sasuke. Je n'ai qu'à transférer mon esprit et quitter ce corps malade. Toutes tes actions auront été vaines jusqu'au bout..."

Le ninja copieur se força à ouvrir sa bouche desséchée pour répondre, ignorant la douleur qui lui brûlait la gorge. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres craquelées.

" C'est un mensonge," articula t-il difficilement, à peine audible.

Il lui aurait rit au nez s'il en avait eu la force. " Tu mens, et tu le sais très bien. Tes jours sont comptés, n'est ce pas ? Tu ne peux pas quitter ce corps presque mort, parce que j'ai interrompu le rituel alors que ton âme l'avait déjà abandonné. Tu n'as pas deux ans à attendre encore, Orochimaru."

Un accès de toux menaça de l'étouffer, mais il continua quand même. C'était sa seule satisfaction, au point où il en était.

" Sasuke est mort, et tu mourras avec lui."

C'était la seule revanche qu'il pouvait tirer de la perte de son élève. Et Orochimaru le savait. Il leva la poing, comme pour le frapper, mais se ravisa au dernier moment. Les yeux étrécis, il regarda son adversaire lacéré, les os brisés, accroché au mur comme un vulgaire sac de sable.

" Voyons qui de nous a raison," murmura t-il d'une voix sans timbre. " Qui de nous deux succombera le premier."

La flamme de la bougie vacilla encore quand il fit demi-tour, emportant avec elle la seule lumière de ce monde de ténèbres. Et soudain, tout fut noir, tout fut silencieux.

Dans la cellule, on entendait encore de faibles battements. _Bom... Bom...

* * *

_

**o**

" Vous êtes dans un état déplorable."

La voix le tira de son inconscience, ramenant son esprit dans son corps mutilé. La lampe que tenait son visiteur lui brûlait les yeux, l'extirpant du noir pour le plonger dans un univers d'une blancheur éclatante. L'autre sembla s'en rendre compte et baissa le cache pour filtrer la lumière, faisant disparaître le dur éclat aveuglant. Kakahi put enfin distinguer les contours flous de l'autre personne, reconnaissant lentement le second d'Orochimaru.

Kabuto poussa un soupir.

" Je vais avoir du boulot."

Les yeux du Jounin le quittèrent un instant pour se fixer sur la trousse de secours posée à ses pieds. Il lança un regard interogateur au jeune ninja, peu habitué à qu'on prenne soin de lui après des jours de captivité. Celui-ci remonta ses lunettes, un éclat de lumière dansant sur ses verres.

" Ne vous méprenez pas. J'obéis aux ordres d'Orochimaru-sama."

Ses doigts auréolés d'une lueur bleue vinrent se poser sur une première plaie, soulageant peu à peu la douleur lancinante et coagulant le sang qui coulait encore. La remise en place de son épaule démise arracha un gémissement à Kakashi, couvert de sueur.

" Pourquoi ?" demanda t-il soudain, sa vue troublée fixée sur le visage de Kabuto.

Celui-ci haussa distraitement les épaules, cautérisant une plaie. " Pourquoi quoi ?"

" Pourquoi sers-tu ce monstre ?"

Il avait laissé échapper ces mots d'une voix lasse, fatiguée, sans même savoir la raison pour laquelle il posait cette question. Il ne comprendrait sûrement pas, pas plus qu'il ne chercherait à comprendre. Il avait depuis longtemps décidé qu'il était pour son propre bien inutile de chercher la motivation de ses ennemis. Certains en avaient de bonnes, d'autres non, mais dans tous les cas elles allaient à l'encontre des siennes, et c'était la seule chose à savoir.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Kabuto réponde, mais pourtant c'est ce qu'il fit.

" Je ne suis le serviteur de personne," souffla t-il, ses doigts pénétrant dans une blessure ouverte, arrachant un râle de douleur à son prisonnier. " Je ne travaille que pour moi."

Les yeux encore aveuglés par la souffrance, pantelant, Kakashi serra les dents, refusant de crier. Il n'avait pas laissé un son échapper de sa bouche quand Orochimaru ivre de rage lui était tombé dessus, ce n'était pas un blanc-bec qui allait faire tomber ses résistances. Kabuto eut un autre soupir.

" Je peux bien sûr soigner vos blessures en les anesthésiant... mais je peux aussi faire le contraire."

Peut-être que lorsqu'on était aux frontières de la mort, la notion de prudence ne voulait plus rien dire. Ou peut-être qu'estimant qu'on avait plus rien à perdre, l'individu cédait à ses pulsions les plus suicidaires, les plus destructrices. Kakashi n'en savait trop rien.

" Ce sont les mots de quelqu'un qui veut prouver sa liberté alors qu'il n'est que le toutou de son maître."

Les vagues successives de douleur lui coupèrent le souffle, le jetant directement dans la douceur cotonneuse de l'inconscience. Il ne pouvait plus respirer, plongé dans un noir opaque, constellé de rouge et de blanc. Mais Kabuto n'était pas un ninja-doc pour rien, et le ramena rapidement à la réalité. Etourdi, des étincelles blanches lui dansant devant les yeux, Kakashi le provoqua encore.

" Quel effet ça fait d'être l'esclave d'un monstre au corps et à l'esprit décomposé ? Ca ne doit pas être folichon tous les jours non ?"

Tue moi, criaient ses yeux fixement plantés dans ceux de Kabuto. _Tue moi maintenant !_

, criaient ses yeux fixement plantés dans ceux de Kabuto. 

Kabuto secoua la tête, comprenant enfin. Ses doigts formèrent un jutsu qui ne rencontra aucune résistance dans l'esprit affaibli de Kakashi, l'enveloppant dans une torpeur engourdie. Le jeune homme le regarda sombrer dans l'inconscience, sa tête retombant sur sa poitrine.

" Vous n'êtes pas autorisé à mourir, par ordre d'Orochimaru-sama."

Il ferma brièvement les yeux. _Et c'est peut-être la pire des choses qui puisse vous arriver...

* * *

_

**o**

" Kabuto !"

Le hurlement sauvage ébranla presque les épais murs de la citadelle, dans une onde de puissance et de fureur animale.

" Kabuto !"

Encore ce cri de bête blessée, prise à son propre piège. Le front moite, enjambant deux cadavres jetés dans le couloir, le jeune ninja pénétra dans les appartements de son maître, essayant de calmer les battements erratiques de son coeur. Orochimaru distillait la peur, même parmis ses subordonnés. Des ondes de mort le percutèrent de plein fouet quand il entra dans la pièce, où le sennin était assis. Celui-ci se tourna vers lui, une lueur meurtrière dans les prunelles.

" Regarde !" hurla t-il, les yeux fous.

Et il lui montra ses bandages déjà maculés de sang, alors que Kabuto les lui avait changé il y avait moins d'une heure. Son corps partait en lambeaux, Orochimaru mourrait, c'était irrémédiable. Tétanisé, Kabuto observa une fine coulée de sang dévaler le long de la tempe de l'homme qu'il servait, traçant une ligne écarlate le long de sa joue crayeuse.

Orochimaru l'attrapa soudain par la nuque, maintenant son visage tout près du sien.

" Fais quelque chose," articula t-il lentement. " Fais quelque chose Kabuto !"  
" Je..."

Il se sentit soudain soulevé par la poigne puissance d'Orochimaru qui s'était levé, la visage grimaçant. _Il a encore tout sa force_, se dit Kabuto, terrifié. _Même s'il est en train de mourir !_

" Tu te trompes," siffla l'homme-serpent, comme s'il avait pu lire dans ses pensées. " Je ne mourrai pas, jamais ! Je suis immortel, je ne peux pas mourir !"

Kabuto sentit son dos percuter violemment le mur, les doigts d'Orochimaru serrant toujours son cou, écrasant douloureusement sa trachée. Il laissa échapper un borborygme étranglé, ses mains crispées dans une vaine tentative de se libérer. Orochimaru le relâcha soudain, aussi brusquement qu'il l'avait attrapé. Drainé, les jambes de Kabuto cédèrent sous lui, le faisant s'écrouler aux pieds de son maître. Blanc comme un linge, il regarda avec effroi le Sennin se pencher sur lui et lui ôter tout doucement ses lunettes.

" Tu vois, Kabuto," commença t-il d'une voix presque normale presque raisonnable.

Il regarda le garçon trembler à ses pieds, appréciant la sensation de toute puissance que cela lui procurait. Il aimait le pouvoir, cette impression d'ivresse et de grandeur. Il le voulait pour lui, et il voulait que les autres le lui reconnaissent. Rien, ni personne ne devait se mettre en travers de ses plans. L'idée même d'avoir perdu une de ses pièces maîtresses, mettant en péril ses ambitions, le rendait presque fou.

Il attrapa Kabuto par les cheveux, rompant l'élastique qui les retenait, appréciant presque leur texture sous ses doigts. Il ne pouvait pas le tuer, bien sûr, car Kabuto lui était utile, un de ses meilleurs éléments dans la réussite de ses plans. A défaut, il pouvait respirer sa peur, boire son doute, savourer le chaos de ses pensées et se repaître de sa chair. Absolument tout, pour oublier sa douleur.

" Je ne laisserais personne se mettre en travers de ma route..."

Il lui maintenait toujours la tête en arrière, tirant sur ses longs cheveux blonds qu'il n'avait jamais pris le temps de couper. Il fit lentement glisser son autre main sur le torse du jeune homme, laissant des traces sanguinolentes sur la peau blanche. Etait-ce son sang, ou celui de ses hommes qu'il avait massacré un peu plut tôt dans un accès de démence ? La vue de ces tâches écarlates firent de nouveau monter sa rage, rage devant son impuissance dans ce corps ravagé. Il poussa un sifflement de colère, mais se força au calme. Ce n'était pas le moment de succomber à la tentation de tuer, d'extérioriser toutes ces émotions contradictoires qui s'agitaient au fond de lui.

Une fente s'ouvrit dans sa paume, noire et béante, où apparurent deux rubis rouges. Lentement, ondulant soigneusement le long de sa main, un serpent émergea, sa tête triangulaire pointant sur le torse offert à lui.

" Est-ce que tu me trahirais, Kabuto ?" roucoula Orochimaru, savourant sa terreur muette.

Trop tétanisé pour parler, Kabuto fixait le reptile sur son corps, ses muscles crispés dans une douloureuse immobilité.

" Je sais que tu penses à me trahir," lui souffla doucement Orochimaru dans l'oreille, le retenant dans ses bras ensanglantés.

Le serpent siffla avec lui, continuant son exploration sous les plis des vêtements, arrachant des frissons au ninja au contact de ce corps froid comme le sien.

" Je... Non..."

Il eut une grimace de souffrance quand Orochimaru lui tira encore plus violemment sur les cheveux, son autre main lui déboutonnant dans une lente lascivité son pantalon.

" Nous allons vite le savoir," susurra t-il mielleusement.

Agissant sous sa volonté, le petit serpent se glissa dans la nouvelle ouverture, sans tenir des mouvements de protestation de Kabuto.

" Ne bouge pas," le prévint Orochimaru.

Il eut un sourire cruel. " Ou il te mordra."

Il exulta en entendant un gémissement de peur, puis de douleur s'échapper des lèvres de son cadet, de nouveau trop tétanisé pour bouger. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas comme s'il ressentait lui même le plaisir charnel, mais voir, simplement, et respirer ses effluves de peur... Sa langue vint chatouiller son cou, glissant ensuite sur le torse imberbe pour venir titiller les petits grains de chair dressés sur le torse.

Son désir augmentait au fur et à mesure des gémissements, des spasmes et tremblements convulsifs de son second, tout comme le spectacle invisible qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Il se serait assouvi tout de suite, s'il ne savait qu'il le tuerait. Kabuto lui était trop précieux pour le perdre sur l'autel de la luxure. Un spasme final, et il le lâcha, à demi-recroquevillé sur la pierre. Mais ce ne lui suffisait pas. Oh que non... Kabuto en tremblait encore.

**o**

**o**

_" Tu es assez intelligent pour comprendre pourtant. Tu sais qu'il ne gagneras jamais, qu'il est condamné à mourir."  
" Je ne peux pas continuer à vous soigner si vous parlez autant."  
" Laisse moi crever."  
" Je ne peux pas faire ça."  
" Conditionné à obéir au doigt et à l'oeil, hein ? Il y a deux ans, tu me semblais moins borné que ça."  
" Je suis du coté d'Orochimaru-sama."  
" Et tu mens mal en plus. Qui crois-tu berner ?"  
" Vous doutez de ma loyauté ?"  
" Je ne te crois pas quand tu dis n'être l'esclave de personne, mais je ne te crois pas non plus quand tu dis être dans son camp. Tes yeux te trahissent. Sais-tu vraiment où tu vas, Kabuto ?"_

**o**

**o**

" Bien." La voix d'orochimaru lui écorcha les oreilles, redevenue rauque et menaçante. " Je vais aller voir notre prisonnier, maintenant..."

Il se releva. La douleur était revenue... Sourde, lancinante, incessante. La douleur d'un corps qui se meurt, une chair qui se décompose de l'interieur, se pourrit... Rien que d'y penser ne lui donnait envie de tuer, de voir un autre sang que le sien, chaud et écarlate. Mais il n'y avait plus personne ici. Juste lui. Juste Kabuto. Et juste l'_autre_...

Traînant son corps malade, il ouvrit la porte et sortit. Mais avant de la refermer, il se retourna, ses prunelles se posant sur le corps à moitié nu de son second.

" Tu penses à me trahir, Kabuto... Mais tu ne le feras pas, jamais."

(_Clac_)

* * *

**o**

Il y avait toujours des échos en lui. Des échos d'un passé lointain, des plus récents, et puis aussi ceux du présent. Il y avait parfois des traces de futur dans ses rêves hantés, mais rien de jamais bon. Kakashi aspirait au repos. Son corps n'était plus endolori, mais son âme l'était. Trop de morts, trop de proches disparus, trop peu d'espoir...

Il lui arrivait même de rêver d'une autre vie, où il serait plus facile de survivre, de vivre. Moins douloureuse, moins drainant, moins destructrice. Mais il avait choisi la voie du Shinobi dès sa naissance, presque prédestiné. Et aujourd'hui, il voulait qu'elle prenne fin, qu'elle s'arrête et le libère. Il se sentait trop émotionnellement vidé pour trier entre ses rêves fantasques et la réalité.

D'ailleurs, l'homme qui se tenait au pied de son lit était-il une illusion ?

Il cligna des yeux, essayant de chasser les brumes de son esprit drogué, parvenant à peine à distinguer les contours flous de la silhouette debout devant lui.

" Tu as l'apparence d'un homme," dit-il finalement, reconnaissant son visiteur. " Mais tu n'es pas humain, n'est ce pas, Orochimaru ?"

Il le regarda s'approcher, sentant au fur et à mesure de son avancée l'odeur du sang lui prendre à la gorge, la sensation de mort lui tortiller les entrailles. Il n'avait plus ses chaînes, mais ses entraves étaient ses propres membres, lourds comme de la pierre, résultat du long traitement de Kabuto. Mais s'il ne pouvait pas bouger, il pouvait toujours parler.

" Dis moi... ' Qui de nous deux succomberas le premier ', c'est ça ? Tu sembles mal parti..."

Orochimaru eut un rictus amusé. Son second avait fait du bon travail. Il aurai été prêt à le féliciter s'il pouvait obtenir le même résultat sur lui même. Ce qui n'était pas le cas. Même le plus génial des médecins ne pouvait guérir les cadavres.

" Ne te réjouis pas trop vite," murmura t-il doucement. " Je ne suis pas encore mort..."

Je suis immortel, disaient ses yeux, toujours. _Tu mourras, tout comme Sasuke_, disaient ceux de Kakashi, fixement plantés dans les siens.

, disaient ses yeux, toujours. , disaient ceux de Kakashi, fixement plantés dans les siens. 

C'était comme une lutte de volonté, dont l'enjeu était le temps. Le temps de voir, de vivre, ou bien de s'éteindre. Et les deux voulaient gagner, s'accrochant âprement à leurs croyances.

" A défaut de Sasuke, je vais te prendre," dit Orochimaru sur le ton de la conversation, s'asseyant au bord du lit.  
" Oh ?" Kakashi haussa un sourcil sceptique, et vaguement méprisant. " Tu peux toujours essayer. Mais mon corps ne t'appartiendras jamais, _jamais_."

L'homme-serpent eut un ricanement grinçant, observant le corps immobile allongé près de lui. Bien sûr, il était moins jeune que Sasuke. Il n'avait pas la beauté glacée et dédaigneuse du garçon, ni le sang particulier qui coulait dans ses veines. Mais sur tous les critères, il convenait parfaitement à Orochimaru, et cette réalisation le fit rire. Il avait tout ce qu'il lui fallait sous la main, juste sous son nez.

" Tu sais," fit-il. " Il y a seize ans... J'ai dû choisir mon premier corps."

Kakashi réprima une réaction de dégoût à l'entente de ces souvenirs macabres qu'il ne voulait pas connaître. Orochimaru eut un autre petit rire et se pencha sur lui, pour susurrer dans son oreille.

" Je venais tout juste de quitter Konoha, parce que ce vieux débris avait refusé de me céder sa place d'Hokage..."

Ses yeux s'aventurèrent sur ce visage fin et pâle, peu exposé aux rayons du soleil. La fine cicatrice traversant l'oeil de Kakashi lui parut repoussante, défiguration sur ce beau visage. Mais il ferait avec. Bientôt, il posséderait ce corps et il serait toujours possible de faire ôter cette horrible marque...

" Tu ne sais pas combien j'ai haï ce gosse qui m'avait usurpé ma place ! Ce sale morveux pétri de bons sentiments dégénéré par ce bon à rien de Jiraiya..."

Quel dommage qu'il ait déjà vingt-huit ans... Encore jeune, mais pas suffisamment. Mais il avait toujours la possibilité de changer une fois une nouvelle perle rare trouvée...

" Alors, tu vois..."

Sa voix atteignit une note pensive, presque contemplative. Tendrement, il sourit au corps qui serait bientôt sien, et qui contribuerait à sa grandeur.

" Quand j'ai dû choisir mon premier corps... Le premier choix qui s'est imposé à moi, c'était le gamin qui traînait toujours dans les jambes de Yondaime... Ce garçon prodige, qui après un accident, s'était vu implanter le Sharingan. Assez talentueux pour entrer chez les Anbus, et assez intelligent pour y survivre..."

Oh oui, à l'époque, ça lui avait parut une si bonne idée d'aller kidnapper une personne chère à cet usurpateur, de lui faire payer toute la haine et la souffrance par lesquelles il était passé ! Il lui avait volé la place qui lui revenait de droit, lui, l'élève du Troisième. Mais même ce vieil idiot avait préféré l'autre à lui, sous les conseils torves de Jiraiya. Il aurait dû le tuer quand il en avait l'occasion, ça aurait été facile de faire passer ça pour un accident. Ni Sandaime, ni Tsunade n'auraient rien vu. Et jamais cet homme, le Quatrième, ne se serait dressé sur son chemin, retardant ses plans d'une quinzaine d'années.

Il éclata de rire devant l'expression de dégoût et de répulsion du ninja-copieur, visiblement peu désireux d'en entendre plus.

" Mais aujourd'hui, tu ne sais pas à quel point je suis heureux d'avoir été prudent et de ne pas m'être rendu à Konoha pour te prendre," acheva t-il, jubilant.

Sa joie malsaine éveilla un sentiment de rage en Kakashi.

" Tu peux toujours y rêver. Mais tu mouras bien avant d'avoir le temps de prendre mon corps."

Toujours cette certitude froide, lente, mécanique. Les yeux d'Orochimaru s'étrécirent, devenus durs comme l'acier.

" Tu essayes de te rassurer, n'est ce pas ? De te rassurer comme un enfant, un enfant qui récite dans le noir que les monstres n'existent pas."

Kakashi était incapable de bouger, mais s'il aurait pu sa colère aurait éclaté, aurait-il dû en succomber. Il l'aurait frappé, frappé, jusqu'à le réduire en une pulpe sanguinolente, plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

" Qui de nous deux est un enfant et se berce d'illusion, comme l'immortalité ?" cracha t-il, haineux.

Orochimaru n'était pas incapable de bouger, malgré sa douleur. Le rideau entre sa folie et la raison était si mince, si fragile. Alors il libéra sa colère, dû t-il détruire le corps qu'il convoitait, dû t-il en mourir. Il le frappa, frappa, jusqu'à que sa peau soit lacérée et sanglante, jusqu'à qu'il ne soit plus qu'une blessure lancinante.

Et parce que le désir était trop présent en lui, il le prit, dans cette confusion de plaisir et de souffrance. Pour lui prouver _à lui _qu'il était vivant. Encore. Qu'il pouvait l'avoir, entièrement s'il le souhaitait. Et surtout, que jamais il ne s'éteindrait. Jamais.

**o**

**o**

_" Vous ne pouvez pas exécuter le rituel aussi tôt, Orochimaru-sama !"  
" Tais toi ! Qui crois-tu être pour me parler ainsi ?"  
" Je vous en prie ! Je vous soignerais, je ferais tout pour que vous restiez en vie jusqu'à là !"  
" Imbécile ! Ca fait trop mal, tu comprends, et tu ne peux rien faire !"  
" Mais vous risquez de mourir si vous le faites !"  
" NE PRONONCE JAMAIS CES MOTS !"_

**o**

**o**

Au seuil de l'inconscience, Kakashi remua. Il avait mal partout, chaque centimètre carré lui élançant horriblement, mais l'engourdissement dans lequel était prisonnier son corps avait disparut, même s'il ne pouvait toujours pas bouger.

" J'espère que t'as pris ton pied," provoqua t-il encore, la tête appuyée sur le matelas. " Parce que c'est sans doute la dernière fois que tu as l'occasion de le faire..."

Le seul bruit qui lui répondit fut le claquement de la porte.

(_Clac_)

* * *

**o**

La nuit était tombée, il le savait. Il pouvait sentir l'obscurité du dehors, la tranquillité silencieuse du soir et les ombres secrètes qui s'y cachaient.

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir dans un faible cliquetis, puis des pas s'approcher de lui. Il n'avait pas changé de position depuis le départ d'Orochimaru, trop endolori. Il sentit les mains de Kabuto glisser sur sa peau, entourée de cette lumière bleue qui guérissait ses blessures.

Bientôt, la douleur s'échappa, et il pouvait de nouveau bouger. Mais il n'en avait pas la volonté, ni le courage. Kabuto se colla contre lui, reposant son corps contre le sien. Ils étaient les seuls humains ici.

" Vous n'aviez peut-être pas tort," déclara le plus jeune ninja, son front plaqué contre la nuque de Kakashi.

La chaleur de sa peau lui faisait oublier combien était froide celle qui l'avait touché, froide et glacée comme le coeur d'Orochimaru.

" Où veux-tu en venir ?" demanda Kakashi, les yeux fermé.

Il ne pensait pas à survivre, ni même de se sauver. Son heure avait sonné au moment même où sa lame avait plongé dans le coeur de Sasuke. Il avait échoué. Il était trop las pour y faire face, pour accepter cette nouvelle perte. Il préférait mourir.

" Vous savez, avant, il n'était pas comme ça," murmura Kabuto, un sourire furtif aux lèvres.

Kakashi sentit une froide morsure métallique lui enserrer les membres, entravant à nouveau ses mouvements. Kabuto jeta la clé contre le mur, l'envoyant ricocher une fois avant de venir se perdre sous le lit.

" Quand j'étais enfant, c'est lui qui m'a trouvé. Sur un champ de bataille, couvert de sang et de poussière."

Il joua un instant avec les cheveux de l'autre homme, passant ses mains entre les mèches blanches. A un moment, il imagina que c'était ceux de son maître, mais évidemment, jamais Orochimaru ne lui aurait permis de le toucher ainsi.

" Il aurait pu me laisser mourir. Mais pourtant, il m'a emmené et m'a confié à l'équipe médicale qui se trouvait là, sachant que je serais adopté et soigné."

Il s'interrompit, pensif. " Je crois qu'il avait déjà ses plans en tête à cette époque... Il avait besoin d'un ninja formé à la médecine, spécialisé dans l'art de guérir..."

Il avait été utilisé, contrôlé, et pourtant il l'avait suivi. Quand il lui avait dit de quitter son village adoptif, il l'avait fait. Quand il lui avait dit de tuer, d'exterminer, il l'avait fait. Même quand il savait qu'il allait trop loin, que tout était vain, il le faisait.

Orochimaru le tenait entièrement dans sa main, et le faisait danser au gré de ses envies. Et le comble de tout ça, c'était qu'il le laissait faire... Kabuto était incapable de s'opposer à lui.

" Il n'est pas trop tard," entendit-il soudain.

Il leva la tête pour voir Kakashi qui l'observait, son oeil rouge brillant étrangement dans la pénombre. Il le jaugeait, essayant de voir plus loin que le masque résigné du jeune homme.

" Sauve toi," lui dit Kakashi. " Tu es libre, tu peux partir."

Bien sûr, il ne comprenait pas. Ou bien au contraire, peut-être le comprenait-il trop bien ? Kabuto soupira, trouvant confortable d'être allongé sur ce matelas nu dans cette cellule silencieuse. Il n'y avait pas de lumière, alors il ne pouvait pas voir le sang sur les murs. Il n'y avait pas de bruit, alors il ne pouvait pas entendre les cris de bête blessée d'Orochimaru. Et surtout, il n'y avait pas d'espoir, alors il ne pouvait pas se torturer lui même dans des souhaits qui ne se réaliseront jamais.

" Il faut en finir," dit-il lentement.

Ca, Kakashi pouvait comprendre. Il savait ce que c'était d'être fatigué, lassé, trop éprouvé. Tous les ninjas savaient, après quelques années passées sur un champ de bataille. Ils savaient ce que c'était d'être draîné jusqu'au sang, et de ne pas pouvoir couper les chaînes qui les liaient à leur devoir.

Kabuto était lié, toujours, à jamais, à Orochimaru. Quoiqu'il dise, quoiqu'il fasse, même quand il détestait ça, il restait à ses côtés. C'était un sortilège plus fort que ceux lancés par le désir du pouvoir ou par la peur. C'était ce qu'il y avait de plus fort au monde, des liens immortels qui pouvaient rester même après la mort.

Il se leva, sa décision prise. Kakashi bascula sur son dos, les bras attachés, lui lançant un regard désespéré.

" Tu es sûr d'avoir pris la bonne décision ?" lança t-il, dans une dernière tentative pour le raisonner.

Tellement de vies avaient été gâchées... Il lui répugnait d'en voir une autre sur le point de sombrer. Kabuto l'observa un moment, le visage inexpressif. Il se tenait debout devant la porte ouverte, prêt à sortir. Il eut soudain un petit sourire.

" Vous voulez que je vous libère ?"

Kakashi contempla la question un instant. " Je n'ai pas peur de la mort," répondit-il enfin. " Laisse moi. Mais tu peux encore t'en sortir. Retourne à Konoha, et..."

Kabuto le coupa. " Je n'ai pas l'intention de partir non plus. Et même," murmura t-il," quels que soit l'angle sous lequel on me regarde, je resterais un traître à leurs yeux."

Il eut un autre sourire. " Vous restez avec moi, alors ?"

Kakashi soupira, contemplant le plafond à travers le rideau des ténèbres. Il commençait à avoir froid de toute façon. Etre ici ou ailleurs n'avait pas d'importance. Kabuto posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte entrouverte.

" Il y a des explosifs dans toute la citadelle," murmura t-il doucement, les yeux fixés sur la poignée. " Leur mécanisme est reliée à cette porte. Orochimaru-sama dort, sous le somnifère que je lui ai donné."

(" Je ne suis le serviteur de personne. Je ne travaille que pour moi")

("Tu penses à me trahir, Kabuto... Mais tu ne le feras pas, jamais.")

("Sais-tu vraiment où tu vas, Kabuto ?")

" Sayonara, Kakashi."

(_Clac_)

* * *

**o**

Un ninja apparut devant eux, l'air visiblement agité.

" L'édifice s'est soudainement détruit, Hokage-sama ! Personne n'a pu survivre à une explosion pareille !"

Le nouveau Kasekage du village du sable se tourna vers Tsunade, penchée sur une carte de la région. Konoha et le village de Suna s'étaient de nouveau alliés pour mettre fin une fois pour toute aux activités d'Orochimaru mais...

" Que faisons-nous ?" demanda l'homme du sable, ses yeux cernés fixés dans ceux de la femme-ninja.

Tsunade secoua la tête, le visage fermé.

" Rappelez les troupes. C'est terminé..."

* * *

Fin  
8/03/2005 par Eleawin


End file.
